deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wailord vs. Monstro the Whale
Wailord vs. Monstro the Whale is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Wailord from Pokémon, and Monstro from Disney's Pinocchio. Description Pokémon vs. Disney. The Whale is one of nature's most majestic sea creature. But today, two mighty whales are going to battle each other to SEA who is the superior sea creature. Interlude Wiz: The Whale is one of nature's most majestic sea creatures. They are beautiful, and Gentle creatures. Boomstick: But not these two whales. These two are tough bastards that know how to defend themselves against enemies on land, sea and in the sky. Wiz: Wailord; the Float Whale Pokémon, and currently the largest Pokémon to exist. Boomstick: And Monstro, the whale feared by all, both on land in seas. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick... Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapon's armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Wailord Wiz: The Hoenn Region is one of the 8 regions in the Pokémon Universe. Boomstick: It's known to have Pokémon lots and lots of Water Pokémon, since a good portion of the region is surrounded by the ocean. Some are small, and some are frigging HUGE like the Float Whale Pokémon: Wailord. Wiz: Standing at 47'07" tall, weighing 877.4lbs, Wailord, currently, holds the record of the tallest Pokémon in the world. Though he's not the Heaviest Pokémon. Boomstick: That spot goes to Groudon, both in his regular and Primal form. Wiz: Wailord is a pure Water Type Pokémon. It acquire one of three abilities; Water Veil, which prevent Wailord from getting burned. Boomstick: Oblivious; which prevents Wailord from becoming infatuated by Pokémon of the opposite gender. I wish I had the ability Oblivious years ago. Maybe I would've fallen in love with my ex-wife. Wiz: And we've mentioned before, Wailord had a third hidden ability; Pressure. Pressure is a ability that forces the opponent to use twice the amount of Power Points, or PP for short. Boomstick: Hee-hee, P.P... Wiz: That's disgusting Boomstick. Anyway, Wailord has the overall statis of 500, with it's HP being the highest out of all it's stat. It's attack and Special Attack have a stat of 90, Speed is 60, but sadly, it's defense and special defense stats are at the lowest with being 45. Boomstick: But despite it having rather low defenses, Wailord, surprisingly, has some powerful moves it can learn by leveling up, or being taught. Some of the them include Hydro Pump, a water type special move that does 110 hit damage, but has a 80% chance of hitting. Wiz: Water Spout is another Water type, special move. But unlike Hydro Pump, this move power varies depending on how high the user's HP is. So if Wailord HP is full, Water Spout is at it's full power. Boomstick: Dive, which I might add, is the only HM move that Wailord can learn via leveling up. Anyway, Dive is a two turn, Water Type, Physical move, in which the user goes underwater, and then attacks from below the opponent. Wiz: But easily the weirdest move that Wailord can learn by leveling up is Bounce. Boomstick: Bounce is a Flying type, Physical moves, that, much like Dive, is a two-turn move. But unlike Dive, Bounce causes the Pokémon to jump in the air so high, that they can reach the sky. Wiz: It also does 85 hit damage to the opponent, but has an 85% chance of hitting. Think of this as the TM move Fly, but a little bit weaker, a lower accuracy, a smaller amount of PP, but it makes it up all these negative traits due to there having a 30% chance of paralyzing the opponent. Boomstick: And no, we are not making this up! A Pokémon, that weighs nearly 880lbs, can somehow, without wings, have the strength to jump high into the sky! But to be fair, this is Pokémon we're talking about so we shouldn't be surprised of crazy shit like this. Wiz: That's not the only weird ability that Wailord can perform. It can also turn it's head into iron. Boomstick: Oh, Iron Head. I get it! Wiz: Spray boiling hot water that can burn it's opponents. Boomstick: Scald! Wiz: Generate both beams of ice and blizzards. Boomstick: Ice Beam, and well... Blizzard! Wiz: And is even massive enough to generate quakes that can shake the Earth. Boomstick: Uh... I have no idea what move that is Wiz. Wiz: Seriously? You have no idea I referring too? Boomstick: It sounds familiar, but I can figure it out. Wiz: It's a Ground-Type Physical move.... Boomstick: Uhhhhh..... Wiz: .....has been around since Gen I..... Boomstick: Ummmm.... Wiz:....Commonly, if not always, known as TM26... Boomstick: I DON'T KNOW WIZ!! I'M SO PISSED OFF THAT MY ANGER COULD GENERATE EARTHQUAKES!! Wiz: Congratulations Boomstick! You just figured out the name of the Pokémon move; Earthquake! Boomstick: Yeah, I knew it! Wiz: Right.... Wailord, while not the most powerful Pokémon has proven to be a strong sea creature. AS we've mention, it's capable of bouncing to the sky, despite Wailord weigh nearly 880lbs. Boomstick: It's also tough enough to swim through whirlpools, and can resist Steel, Fire, Water and Ice type moves, and is capable of diving underwater 10,000ft with one breath. Wiz: But just because it's the world's biggest Pokémon, doesn't mean that it not flawless. AS we've also mentioned, Wailord has relatively poor Defenses and Special Defenses, as they are both around 45. Boomstick: And because Wailord is a Water Type, it does have trouble dealing with Grass and Electric Type move. Wiz: Despite these flaws, Wailord will always be a lord of the whales. Boomstick: Wiz...... leave the jokes to me. Wailord Battle Cry Monstro Wiz: Deep under the sea, there is a monster that is feared throughout the world. Both land, and sea creatures fear that it might appear and eat them up in one bit. Boomstick: That monster..... is Monstro the Whale! Wiz: Monstro is giant whale that lives in the ocean, waiting to eat anyone foolish enough to come near him. Boomstick: I have a question Wiz. Wiz: Alright, shoot Boomstick. Boomstick: What type of whale is Monstro? Wiz: Well according to some information I found, Monstro is apparently a sperm whale. However he does show traits of a blue whale. So while it's technically not confirmed of what type of whale he is, it's safe to assume that he's a hybrid between a sperm whale, and a blue whale. Boomstick: Monstro is one BIIIIGGGG fish.... Wiz: Boomsti.... Boomstick: And being a big fish... Wiz: Boomsti.... Boomstick:.... Monstro possesses brute strength and endurance. I mean this one powerful fish.... Wiz: BOOMSTICK!!!! Boomstick: WHAT Wiz!? Can't you see I'm giving out important information to our audience?! Wiz: Yes, I am aware Boomstick. Boomstick: Then why do you keep on interrupting me?! Wiz: Because you keep calling Monstro a fish, when he's NOT A FISH, HE'S A MAMMAL! Boomstick: What do you mean that he's not a fish? He lives underwater, like a fish. Wiz: True, but Monstro, along with every other whale don't have gills, and thus, can't breathe underwater. Boomstick: Oh yeah, but if he doesn't breathe underwater, then how can Monstro sleep underwater without worrying about drowning himself? Wiz: I don't know. Enormous lung capacity maybe? And besides, that's not the weirdest ability of Monstro. Boomstick: What are you talking about Wiz? Wiz: Well Monstro is capable of traveling in the lane between worlds, almost if he's swimming in the ocean. He's even big enough to imprison small ships inside his stomach, which he also apparently doesn't have any stomach acid to melt his food. And even stranger than that, is that Monstro can store air inside him to let the people trapped inside him to breathe, even when Monstro's underwater. Boomstick: So what you're saying is that Monstro like a prison cell to those foolish enough to travel in open seas? Wiz: In a way, yeah! Monstro IS a living prison as Geppetto along with his cat and fish were stuck inside Monstro trying to survive as long as they can, unable to escape. Boomstick: Monstro is a beast of a whale. He has debatably the largest lung capacity out of any Disney character, can somehow sleep underwater without worrying about drowning, and is even tough enough to take on Keyblade Wielders. Wiz: But Monstro isn't without his flaws. While Monstro may be patient and a clever thinker, he is known to be short tempered, and aggressive, especially if someone causes him to sneeze, cough or have him breathe smoke. And while he is a powerful whale, a Dream Eater known as the Chilled Clawbster, whom I might add, was significantly shorter than Monstro, managed to easily freeze him with no effort. Boomstick: But fortunately, after Sora defeated the Dream Eater, as well as Monstro, eventually, thawing himself out, He quickly got his revenge by eating the Clawbster. Wiz: Regardless, Monstro will always live on as the Monster of the Sea. Cuts to a scene where a school of tuna swim near Monstro. Monstro opens his eye with the tuna fleeing with terror as so as they see Monstro. Death Battle The scene starts with Wailord swimming in the sea. As it's swimming, it's unknowingly, heading towards a sleeping Monstro. As Wailord gets closer to a sleeping Monstro, Monstro slightly opens his eye, spotting Wailord. Monstro quickly shuts his pretending he still asleep. As Wailord was feets away from Monstro, Monstro wakes up and rises from his sandbed. The Two whales swam towards the surface, where they gaze at each other face-to-face. Both Wailord and Monstro let out battle cries challenging each other to a fight. Fight Both whales charge at each other until they clash. Both of them keep ramming into each other to prove who's the strongest. Monstro managed to be stronger as he manages to push down Wailord. But Wailord uses this to it's advantage and dives underneath Monstro. Wailord then processed to use Water Spout directly underneath Monstro, sending him flying a few feet away from Wailord. As Monstro crashes into the seas, he quickly regains his sea legs and continued his assault on Wailord. Both whales then charged at each other, but Monstro tricks Wailord, by jumping upwards. With the combine powers of Monstro's jump with Monstro's weight, Monstro managed to create a tidal wave large enough to cover Monstro. The wave hit Wailord, but while it didn't harm it, it did distract Wailord. With that distraction, Monstro disappeared. It was revealed that Monstro dove underwater. As Wailord is searching for Monstro, Wailord looked underwater and see Monstro, as he's processing to ram Wailord. With no time to waste, Wailord used Bounce and jumped into the sky. Just as Wailord used Bounce though, Monstro managed to tackle underneath Wailord. As Monstro returned to the sea, he began to search of Wailord, wondering where it went. A few seconds have gone by and Monstro sees a shadow, growing larger on top of him. As he looked up, he saw Wailord about to crash directly on top of him. Monstro tries to dive underwater to get away from the descending Wailord, but Monstro's tail got caught by Wailord's bounce. This resulted in Monstro being sent flying out of the sea, and flipping over Wailord. Dazed and growing more angry, Monstro begins to ram at Wailord's side. Wailord retaliates by using Rollout on Monstro. Rollout managed to deal damage on Monstro. Due to the move's ability, Wailord kept using Rollout, until he missed Monstro. Enraged, Monstro charged directly at Wailord, and jumped out of the sea. With his teeth out, Monstro was ready to bite off a huge chunk of Wailord's body. Wailord response by using Hydro Pump directly into Monstro's mouth. Monstro crashed directly at Wailord as a huge wave engulfs both whales. As the wave calms down, both Monstro and Wailord are seen together, but it's currently unclear who won. Eventually, their full bodies are seen as Wailord is seen using Rest, and Monstro is seen dead, with a huge hole where his tail use to be. Wailord eventually wakes up, fully healed and see a dead Monstro. Wailord perform a victory Cry. KO * Wailord swim away and heads to his pod. * Monstro's corpse is being swept away by the seas. Conclusion Boomstick: Boy do we have a whale of a tale to tell you folks. Wiz: While Monstro may've had the strength advantage, and is a clever thinker, Monstro's short temper, combine with his aggressive nature, ultimately lead to his downfall. Boomstick: Not to mention, while it is impressive that Monstro is capable of holding his own against Keyblade wielders, let's be honest people, he's still just a whale, and therefore can only do what regular whale can perform. You know swim, breathe air, eat, and so forth. Wiz: Wailord on the other hand is capable of performing feats that would make ordinary whales jealous. Creating earthquakes, jumping high into the sky, and generating power streams of water are just a few things that Wailord is capable of performing. Boomstick: Looks like Monstro's ghost will have a whale of a Tail to tell...... if he had a tail. Wiz: The Winner is Wailord. Next Time Two fighters, who can separate their body into pieces at will. Who is the superior fighter? The Pirate Clown, or the Wind of Destruction? Who will be rooting for? Wailord Monstro Who do you want to win? Wailord Monstro Who's your favorite Whale? Wailord Monstro Did You agree with the outcome of Wailord vs. Monstro the Whale? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies